Pet Shop
by ilovekisshigo
Summary: Kisshu so happened to find out Ryou turning in Ichigo into a pet shop… but as a kitten. When he rescues her in the night, he asks her why. Things don't go too well after that… Rated T for minor violence. Plz R&R!


**Inspiration: Littlest Pet Shop (please don't judge me)  
**

**Reason to write: Apology for late update on _Ikisatashi Kisshu: Personal Bodyguard _(PLEASE READ!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot. **

* * *

A blonde and blue-eyed teenager around the age of seventeen or so, slammed down a cloth-covered cage onto the counter of a local small, yet busy, pet shop.

The boy's name was Ryou.

"And how may I help you, dear sir" the gentleman behind the counter with big round glasses asked. His hair, grey and frizzy, and eyes resembled a fun-loving character with the potential to help others.

"I would like to turn my old kitty in" Ryou simply spoke with no emotion in his voice at all; as if keeping the animal under his wing any longer would cause him problems.

The pet shop owner slowly lifted the corner of the cloth to see a tiny black kitten curled up at the other end. Its head curled upwards and its body slightly perked up at the sight of another person other than her evil boss.

"Why, I don't see how she's old–" the man began to say while shaking his head in disagreement, but unfortunately was interrupted by the manager of the Mew Project.

"Just do as I ask" the blonde youngster demanded, slipping a great deal of money into the owner's hands after looking all around. His actions were suspicious – as if the cash had been stolen – but the man didn't take that much into consideration. If money was what he got, he'd do anything.

After some negotiation was secretly made between the two men, Ryou left the pet shop with the crime dusted off his hands: which was infusing 'compatible' young girls with the DNA of five of the world's most endangered animal species.

To his total obliviousness and clumsy whereabouts, the boss didn't think to search around...

To look for any odd and strange behaviour.

To see any signs of cops undercover.

To spot a particular green-haired alien.

Shortly after Ryou was out of sight, Kisshu teleported from the tree he was hiding in to the back exit of the animal store. He had kept a close eye on the blonde boy ever since he saw him walking out of the cafe with a cloth-covered small tight cage, so now had the chance to discover what it was. He just hoped it wasn't a certain girl on his mind…

As the day had ended with the sky turning a beautiful shade of red and orange, the busy workers closing down their businesses, the houses turning out their lights, and the children of Tokyo put to bed where they were sound asleep; Kisshu waited for the old happy man to close down for the day and walk out of the shop.

He eyed him strolling down the path and making sure that nobody else was inside by peering in through the window, Kisshu teleported in making not the slightest of sound.

If it weren't for the flapping wings of the startled birds or growling barks from the disturbed dogs, Kisshu probably would've made it in there like a burglar. _Animals…_, Kisshu thought to himself and mentally facepalmed, _it's always the animals…_

The young alien tried to forget about the alarm he had caused for himself and search for what he really came for: his 'koneko-chan'.

Looking high and low and all around, she was nowhere to be seen… but after searching with everything he could, Kisshu was happy to say that he had found her. He had found Ichigo.

He grabbed hold of the screw-tight bars of her cage and slightly rattled it to wake her up. Kisshu felt his voice would scare her at the moment.

Slowly but miraculously, the tiny black kitten was shaken up and screeched in a cat-like manner at the sight of a person. It wasn't the nasty pet shop owner who'd give her food less than actually required, and it certainly wasn't Ryou. It was Kisshu… her knight… her hero… her saviour.

_But how can I be so sure that he's here to help me out and not kidnap me…?_, she wondered as he dissapeared for a while.

Just as she was beginning to think it was all a silly dream, Kisshu came back shortly with a crowbar in his hands. "Don't worry" he whispered among the murmers of surrounding animals. "I'll get you out."

It seemed to take forever to break open the cage with only one useless tool but eventually, over a period of about an hour or so, Kisshu managed to break it open. At last; Ichigo was free… Or was she?

He gently picked her up and noticed a long piece of rope made entirely out of stiffened hard rubber left inside the cage beside her sleeping area, and decided to take that too. For 'emergencies'.

The green-haired teen softly petted her head and caressed her furry back, finding that his assuring gestures would calm her. And quite quickly too. "There's no need to be scared", he sweetly whispered in her sensitive feline ears as he quietly teleported outside again, "you're safe now… with me…"

Ichigo purred and rubbed the side of her head against his warm chest where he cradled her close to.

It was a long time since she had seen the outside world... Though it was just about a few days: to a cat, it'd seem much longer. _Thank you Kisshu-kun…_

Some time was spent nuzzling and hugging and just plain old meowing, but soon Kisshu realised that she was still trapped in animal form. He now had a slight bigger problem: turning Ichigo back to human. The way he liked it.

"Koneko-chan, there's no point talking to you now since I'll never understand you" Kisshu began explaining while walking her to an empty deserted park so they'll be all alone together, "but how exactly do you, um… turn back into a… human…?"

Ichigo didn't answer – not like she could have anyway – and simply leaped off his arms to land on the ground perfectly on all fours. He looked tense for a moment; perhaps he didn't expect that she could run away and escape from him that easily, but then reluctantly stood back to watch the wonders she would do.

The Mew leader scurried off towards the direction of a flock of homeless birds, creeping quiet and stealthily like she were about to kill one as prey.

When all was thought to be fine, provided the time was right, Ichigo leaped onto the bundle of feathers to get her paws on one unlucky pigeon. She took no time to apologise first, then bring it closer to her face to kiss it on their lips. Or more like its beak.

Suddenly her body began to beautifully glow in all these strange lights and colours, a flash sparking in between the two. Kisshu found it far too bright for him to handle, so shielded his eyes until the lightwork was over.

He carefully opened his eyes again when he thought she was no longer glowing like a star, not to find an adorable black kitten on the floor opposite him, but a fully grown girl standing with a smile before him. The teenager was too shocked for words to even guess what she did next.

Ichigo fully locked irises with Kisshu with her eyes gazing at nothing but his own, as if they were the only thing which kept her alive. She unexpectedly, causing him a great shock, sprinted towards him and threw her arms around his shoulders. Her face was buried in his neck, taking in his exquisite unique scent. It wasn't too strong, nor was it too dull. It was perfect just in between.

"Arigatō", he heard her whisper in his long pointy ears, breath warm and gentle against his skin. "Arigatōgozaimasu for saving me…"

"Don't thank me, koneko-chan" Kisshu responded and wrapped his arms around her bare back. The cat-girl was apparently wearing a short and skimpy black night-club dress; clothing that an innocent fifteen year old shouldn't be seen wearing. "I'm a warrior. It's my job to help people."

Ichigo brought a hand to his cheek and began caressing it with adoration and care. But before she could barely open her mouth to speak, the amber eyed alien put a slender finger to her lips; silencing her to hear his own words first.

"Now" Kisshu began narrowing his cunning golden eyes and questioned. "How would you care to explain…" he ran a hand through her bare naked back, "this…?"

The young warrior felt her slightly shudder inside his grasp, as if what she were going to reveal had disturbed her immensely. "Ryou…" she managed to mutter his name in the calmest way possible.

It took a few minutes for him to register what 'Ryou', 'night' and 'dress' meant when put all together. His eyes snapped wider and his jaws dropped down as he sooner or later realised what she could have been through. He slowly shook his head, unable to understand why this had to happen.

"Ryou…", he whispered with venom in his voice, "d-did _he_… do this… to you?"

Ichigo only answered by shedding tears and silently whimpering against his chest. He knew what the answer was, yet had the courage to ask ahead anyway. "That son of a b*tch" she heard him sneer as he cuddled her closer to him. They stood in the cold night's breeze together; their body heat and growing love for each other keeping each other warm.

"W-what are you gonna do…?" she asked while shivering violently in his arms.

"Koneko-chan" Kisshu broke apart and held her at an arm's length away from himself. "I need you to go home."

"Why?" she cluelessly asked again, gazing up at his glowing assuring eyes which kept her heart feeling alive. "What are you going to do him?"

"You know the answer, my sweet princess" he caressed her cold cheeks and gently fiddled with a lock of her hair. His touch made her feel safe to be outside in the dark. She knew he'd protect her; he once heard him secretly whisper that to her while asleep. Or maybe it was just a dream… "I don't want you to see it."

Ichigo shook her head and took a small step back. Kisshu looked confused but soon understood her will to be there. "You don't know what he was planning to do with the Mews… Ryou picked me out first and" she began to explain her point in staying there with Kisshu, but suddenly changed her tone to that of a mysterious one, "I want… revenge".

"Revenge…" Kisshu smirked and, for a reason she couldn't tell, looked over his shoulder. "I like that word."

Ichigo too returned the same expression, gripping his baggy midriff-showing blouse by its top and pulling him closer till their faces were only an inch apart.

She slyly took a look at his hands to see a rough unbreakable rope – stolen from the pet shop – still in them, and quickly thought of all the possible ways to end a man's life. "It's my middle name" she snickered.

The two walked down the main pathway leading to the cafe, hand in hand, to spot a blonde-haired blue-eyed man slumped in a park bench in the far distance. Kisshu looked at Ichigo and they both evilly smirked as the alien stretched the rope, imagining how much effort it would take...

"Ready?" he whispered and ran over their plans one more time in his head. She gleefully nodded with a grin and took the first action as he teleported away.

The redhead took a moment to regain her thoughts and assure herself that everything will be perfect and go right according to plan. She then walked over to Ryou as if she were somewhat ecstatic to meet him, the sound of her heels clicking against the cobblestone path slightly waking him up to search all around himself.

"Hey Ryou…" she called his name in the most flirty way possible and slipped onto the bench beside the seat next to him. Ichigo mentally threw up as she reluctantly ran a hand along his chest, halfway up his neck, eventually to touch his face. "How's it going?"

"I-I-Ichigo?!" he shrieked and shook her hands off him, which he would definitely regret later, staring at her as if she just woke up from the dead. "W-what are you d-doing here?" he stammered and tried backing away from her strange flirting behaviour. _I thought I locked her up!_, he inwardly shivered with fear.

"I'd like to ask _you_ the same thing…" she said and at the same time searched all around for Kisshu, to find that he was still not here. Ryou noticed how she looked busy so used this chance to push his weight on her shoulders and pin her down to the long seat. Her eyes flashed a sense of threat.

"I don't know how you got out of there" he began to sneer and feel her hair at the same time, making her shiver underneath his grasp. Things weren't going as how she and Kisshu planned; either he was purposely arriving late, or he just didn't care. _Or maybe something happened to him!_, Ichigo worriedly thought as Ryou 'petted' her in ways she didn't deserve or want. "But I'm gonna make sure that you do…"

Just before Ryou had the chance to lean forward and kiss her lips to turn her back into an animal, a hand had caught a grip of his hair and yanked the blonde boy off the redhead in one straight pull. Kisshu twisted the hair by his neck until he screamed for mercy.

The green haired alien snickered as Ryou's back bashed against the backrest of the bench, steam blowing out of his ears at the same time for messing with his girl. "_No_body touches Ichigo but ME" he sneered through gritted teeth by Ryou's ear, forcefully turning his head a little upwards to torture him.

"Ha! You don't have a _chance_ with her!" the grown boy said confidently, making his torturer only much more angrier. Kisshu slipped out the pet accessory and planned to use it after he winked at the redhead, signalling her cue to change into a meanie.

Kisshu suddenly brought the rope around Ryou's neck, pulling it upwards and at an angle to quickly cut off his windpipe. He held the two ends of it in the palms of his hands, saying in a sweet-but-evil tone after lowering his mouth next to his ear again, "Oh yes I do… Question is… will you be there to see it?"

The blue eyed boy choked while desperately trying to release himself from Kisshu grasp, gripping the rope by his neck with his fingers curled around them to make some space between his flesh and the object. Unfortunately, Ichigo started to harshly slap his face and fiercely punch his torso, even kicking the area where the sun don't shine; which made escaping from the rope a lot more harder.

"You disgraceful son of a b*tch!" she yelled and placed a knee on the seat between his quivering legs, scratching his soft smooth cheeks with the tip of her fingernails in five straight lines. Blood immediately oozed out of them and dripped onto his white trousers, staining the expensive clothing.

"It's too hard to imagine how much I hate you…" she slowly leaned closer to his face, scaring him with a devilish mischievous smirk. "So today's the day, you'll die!" Ichigo then cackled and hopped off the suffocating teen to begin cheering for his upcoming death.

Ryou strangely smiled despite the situation he was in. "If only you knew what I'd do to you if I were still alive…" he snarled with growing hatred in his voice.

The crimson-haired girl didn't even let the poor guy finish as she placed a strong hand over his nose and mouth in order to smother him quicker.

Ryou shook furiously with temper at the sight of her blowing a kiss to the warrior behind him with her free hand. _How _dare_ they flirt while killing me!_, he mentally roared while trying to scream for help. His wails were muffled down as she squeezed her palm tighter over his lips.

She snickered along with Kisshu – who twisted the rope on both sides to wrap over his hands a second time, with the intention to snap his throat in half – when Ryou's face began turning a pale dull blue from the lack of oxygen.

Ichigo disgustedly and quickly retracted her arm back before a frothy white foamy substance leaked from the corners of his mouth. There wasn't much air in him left, and she was delighted to watch the life slowly drain out of him by the second.

Kisshu had already placed a foot on the back of the bench to push himself away while pulling the rope around his neck up higher. He soon released the pet 'toy' after they heard a creaking shriek coming from Ryou's mouth like the sound of steaming hot gas escaping through a hole in a pipe, and dropped the rope onto the grass which they stood on.

The young alien walked around the long wooden bench and took Ichigo away, hand in hand. They looked over their shoulders to see her boss slumped on the bench with his head rolled back, a thick red mark surrounding his whole neck where he had been strangled, and shrugged it off.

"That took care of him…" Kisshu smirked and teleported away to her girly bedroom. There they began laughing till their stomachs hurt, and eventually began kissing passionately to 'heal the pain'.

If only they had bothered to check if Ryou really had died, or even throw away the evidence left right next to the still body, would they have known a ghostly smile return to his face. Or how his unclosed eyes twitched and moved an hour later…

* * *

**As you can see, I was really bored (even though I SHOULD have been updating other stories!) and I know this is strange, but I feel emotional to kill a canon character… even the ones I don't like… Which is why I HAD to make Ryou still alive in the end. I suppose I _could_ write a sequel on how he gets revenge, but… _nah_! Too much work for lazy me! XD **

**I hope you enjoyed reading as much I enjoyed writing and PLEASE REVIEW NYA! I need feedback! :3**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


End file.
